Nights
by OzFics
Summary: Mike Schmidt has a criminal record, 2 years have passed, his girlfriend had been barely getting by. He arrives at his home to find they are near bankruptcy. Trying to find a job, he finds, because of his record, the only job that he is eligible for is a night shift at a place called "Freddy's Pizzeria".
1. Chapter 1

I managed to get one. I got a job. I tried texting her but she's not responding. I know when she hears the news she'll come running home to me. I can just feel her warm embrace. I don't even remember what I did today. I think I just prepared for the job, I don't even remember if I ate breakfast or lunch. I don't feel all that hungry so I probably did. The newspaper ad is glued to into my mind. It's all I can think about. I still remember the exact lettering.

Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course; and his two friends. They are animatronics robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman.

The email seemed very profound in a way that made it seem like a joke. It just sounded like an easy job that was worded to add an aspect of adventure to it. I got there only 15 minutes before my shift and everyone besides the janitor who was there to hand over the keys to the office had left. I sat down in the wheeled office chair and took a glimpse at the mess. I finished my burger and coke but I was too nervous to leave the office and throw the rubbish away. Soon after 12 AM I got a call from another staff member.

*Ringing*

Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to be worried about. Uh, you'll be fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay? Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know.

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.

Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-

Blah, blah, blah.

Now it might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.

Uh, the animatronics characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.

So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their ******* locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.

But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.

All right. Good night.

I did not expect him to talk so long, his message had lasted a near 45 minutes. I took his warning to attention and decided to check the cameras. What an odd contraption. It was a headband that functioned like a Go Pro with an iPad attached at the front with some sort of cushion on the ends. It took some time to put the helmet on the first time but after the third try I was able to get the helmet on in a mere two seconds. The rabbit, I think? Had moved off stage! I switched the cameras in a desperate effort to find him. He was backstage, just staring at the empty suits. I watched him for about 5 minutes to make sure that he was off. It was like he, no it, could tell when I was watching. I checked back on the others then I checked on it again. Still in the same place. Then the camera started to glitch out, I couldn't see anything through the cameras. After hitting the contraption for 10 minutes they came back. I sighed with relief. I came to find that the rabbit and the chicken had moved. It was 2 AM now; I still had a very long night. I did a very stupid thing after that. I let myself fall asleep after I turned off the fan. I imagined the rabbit screaming in my face and I woke up in a yelp. I then decided from now on that I would always leave the fan on, because even if the horrors outside the office could still prompt me to fall asleep, somehow the fan helped me.


	2. Chapter 2

4 AM and no movement. I almost thought that the rabbit and chicken moving was just a dream. If they weren't still in the same places. I did have a close call with the bunny at the door but after the door was down long enough he wondered away from my office. Everything was going so well. I forgot to look at my power level, It was at 15%. I found myself beginning to pray. The one called Freddy hadn't moved yet so it wasn't even as bad as it could get. I looked at the clock. I'd spent an hour rambling to myself without checking the camera. I put the helmet on and not to my surprise I discovered that the bunny and the chicken had each moved to both sides of the office. I immediately shut both doors. If I could last 15 minutes on 10% power then I'd be fine. If I couldn't, well, there'd be no tomorrow for me. I can just imagine the irony in my death after finally moving up in the world. That didn't stop me from wanting to keep this job though, there were two ways I would die from starvation or being crushed by a bear. I didn't know which was better but I did know that I had to try as hard as I could to survive. For her and me. I heard the alarm clock ring, followed by quick paced footsteps growing softer. I check the camera and was astonished to find all the robots in their correct places. I let out a sigh of relief and then lock the doors. I heard the janitor unlock the front entrance and left to meet up with him. "You didn't tell me how crazy it would get last night, I thought I would be killed!" I told him. "What are you blabbering about, I think you're just going crazy from the lack of sleep, you better head home Schmidt." He said, though a look in his eye caught my attention, suggesting that he knew much more than he let on. I knew I wouldn't be able to rely on him for any information regarding my night job. I decided not to think about it for now and headed home. She was waiting for me. The hug that I Longed for was given, and felt 100 times better than I imagined it to feel like. I tried to leave early so that I would meet the other watchman that had delivered his message to me last night but he was nowhere to be found. The janitor said that he had left just before I got there but I didn't believe him. I didn't see any cars come out of Freddy's pizzeria while I was parking, and it took 15 minutes to find a parking spot. Soon after I went into my office, closing time had started and the janitor evacuated everyone out of the building before locking me inside. This time I was more prepared for the night I had face yesterday.

As expected the other watchman did leave a message tonight as well. In regards to this job I felt he was the only one that had truthful information, but his misleading way of talking last night has urged me not to trust him completely.

*Ringing*

Uhh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Uhmm, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place.

So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react. Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don't know.

Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm, talk to you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Wait, so Freddy, the main attraction. Didn't even come off the stage yesterday and I was already almost killed, but now there's a fourth seemingly even more dangerous than the others?! I wondered if I could just leave, and posted an email saying that I quit. I thought about it for a while and realized that I didn't have the keys and that the janitor had locked me in. I scowled. I bought a burger and coke again today, it was the only good dinner I could afford at it now acted as a good luck charm along with the fan being on to helps stay awake. Wait... Oh how stupid am I not to check the cameras immediately! To no surprise the bunny had moved. Seeing no other dangers at the time I checked the curtain at pirate cove to find a sickly fox face peering out at me. The creepiest thing I had seen out of everything else in this godforsaken place. I heard a muttering, a very close muttering. I slowly reached over to the right door's light switch.

Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! My mind was locked in that one single thought and almost prevented me from shutting the door in its face. I could hear banging. Soft, soft, banging. For 30 minutes straight.

The number of dangers at hand is getting even more ridiculous. What with the mere 2 that attacked me last night making me on edge, I now had to deal with twice the amount. I lost sight of the danger in the job, now letting out my anger and frustration.

I checked up on everyone. Freddy stayed on the stage. Chica was at the restrooms, and Bonnie was right at the door. I shortly came back to my senses and rationalized the situation at hand. Shutting the doors and giving myself time to think. Remembering his warning I decided to check on the pirate Cove curtain. I was met with the most disgusting, crooked grin I've ever seen in my life. It was horribly disfigured with its barely visible grin popping out more then the rest of its body. Its Jaw was broken. For a brief moment I thought about what the watchmen had said about the "bite Of 87". I concisely shook my head and began to check up on the other characters. Smooth sailing so far. Besides the fact that it was only 1 AM. What's even worse is that the watchmen had been talking for 30 minutes and it felt as if 2 hours had already gone by after he spoke. I checked back on the curtain pirate Cove. Crooked grin was even closer this time, it's head twisted in a sickly manner. It seemed the most demonic thing about this children's playhouse was this creature that, from the look of things, managed to move closer only by miracle. Still hadn't been long but I decided to check on the others once more. I was developing anxiety from this job. For some reason my "issues" from yesterday were translated to being extremely cautious about where I was at all times. I didn't feel safe in the office, but when I was out of the office it was the only place I could think of as safe. I checked the clock and to my surprise the hour had gone bye very smoothly. I checked the cameras. It was clear why there was a sign notice regarding the attraction being "out of order". It was however much worse than I could ever begin to imagine. It was moving slowly though, and looking at it, it should have been a miracle to even move that much. Yet it was grinning. So cynical. It made me queasy. It was like seasickness on a plane. A creepy, distorted creature of man origins that would like nothing more than your body stuffed in a suit version of an iron maiden, at a children's playhouse. I was so sucked up in the realization of this truth; I nearly forgot to check up on the others. Freddy was on stage, Bonnie was in the party room, and Chica was in the restroom. Checking on them each for 10-minute intervals. I opened the doors with little nerve and checked back on pirate cove. I cursed. I forgot about pirate cove again.


	4. Chapter 4

The curtain. The horrible curtain. It was opened. The sign was turned around, but it didn't say "Out Of Order". Instead of the generic printing on the front, the back was carved into what looked like "It's Me". The others were in the same spots, but something felt very wrong. I flipped around to all the cameras toward the hallway. What?... Oh! The fox was running. It looked horrible and impossible but it was happening. It wasn't moving inhuman fast but everything else. I was so frozen I almost forgot to close the door. I panicked. I threw off the helmet and quickly shut the door. I heard quick paced footsteps and suddenly the door was banged repeatedly. I began to fear the possibility of the door being broken. I wondered if my power would run out from keeping the doors down so long too. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that something like this was even alive. I also realized that Freddy hadn't even come off stage yet. The worst was still yet to come. After a few minutes the fox left me alone. I didn't even notice it run back to the curtain. I took a glance and it appeared as if there wasn't ever anything there, and that the curtains were always closed. "Out Of Order" had actually meant something. I knew I had to snap out of it. If I thought too long about anything I would just give into my paranoia. All I could do was think about the little things. The good little things, and I might be able to just squeeze bye tonight. I. Was rewarded with my mindset when I noticed I had enough power to keep the doors shut for the rest of the night. It was still a long night though. My paranoia was giving me horrible visions, horrific versions of Freddy's already demonic face. I kept seeing the fox's message. "It's Me". I had to clear my thoughts, I just stated at the fan. Humming to myself for comfort. I was being very impractical, I knew that, but. I was human. That's all I can say about myself. I knew that I would make sure to talk to the other watchman after my shift ended. 6 AM came bye very shortly. I fell asleep in my car after that. Surprisingly, I had a good dream. I woke up in a good mood too. I drove home and cleaned the house. I installed Internet service as well with the money they paid me upfront to accept this job. I decided to look at the history of the restaurant. It seemed like the robots were alive, and I wanted to find out why. I found lots of newspaper articles on the web. The bite of 87 being the most recent.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I didn't actually think it was real. I figured he was kidding about that. It sounded too. Generic. Like he had watched too much shark week before recording the message. That must explain why they're too cheap to just buy a repairman for the animatronics. They must have been sued big bucks for this. If they didn't, well, I'm just not going to think about that.

"In 1987, a popular family restaurant referred to as "Freddy's Pizzeria" was hosting a birthday party for an 8 year old boy. The party was going well and there were no complaints about food or service until Showtime. Every hour the animatronics walk around and play songs during birthdays. The birthday boy approached the

Animatronic known as " Birthday Freddy". It finished the song and proceeded to walk back onto the stage when the 8 year old gave it a hug. The robot began to malfunction and drove into a rampage. The animatronic bear bit into the boy's frontal lobe, causing sever brain damage. After apprehending the beast, the boy was taken to the hospital by paramedics. After suffering from a coma for 6 weeks. The boy awoke with sever amnesia and paralysis. Even though the damage is horrific. The family is rejoicing his miracle recover. This is the second tragedy at "Freddy's Pizzeria and parents fear it won't be the last. The parents have started a petition for the shut down of the restaurant that is not taking responsibility for the attack. Stating that bleaching the animatronic suit was the only course of action they felt necessary to take." After searching for related topics I found another article. I took a deep breath, it had a content warning. Indicating there were graphic pictures regarding the topic at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"In 1987, a popular family restaurant referred to as "Freddy's Pizzeria" was hosting a birthday party for an 8 year old boy. The party was going well and there were no complaints about food or service until Showtime. Every hour the animatronics walk around and play songs during birthdays. The birthday boy approached the

Animatronic known as " Birthday Freddy". It finished the song and proceeded to walk back onto the stage when the 8 year old gave it a hug. The robot began to malfunction and drove into a rampage. The animatronic bear bit into the boy's frontal lobe, causing sever brain damage. After apprehending the beast, the boy was taken to the hospital by paramedics. After suffering from a coma for 6 weeks. The boy awoke with sever amnesia and paralysis. Even though the damage is horrific. The family is rejoicing his miracle recover. This is the second tragedy at "Freddy's Pizzeria and parents fear it won't be the last. The parents have started a petition for the shut down of the restaurant who are not taking responsibility for the attack. Stating that bleaching the animatronic suit was the only course of action they felt necessary to take." After searching for related topics I found another article. I took a deep breath, it had a content warning. Indicating there were graphic pictures regarding the topic at hand. Wow. I didn't actually think it was real. I figured he was kidding about that. It sounded too. Generic. Like he had watched too much shark week before recording the message. That must explain why they're too cheap to just buy a repairman for the animatronics. They must have been sued big bucks for this. If they didn't, well, I'm just not going to think about that.


	7. Chapter 7

I clicked the link. Of course my Internet decided to quit on me. I went upstairs and unplugged the router. I saw an image of the "Birthday Freddy". I shook my head and went back to the computer after 30 seconds of waiting. I reset the page and clicked the link again. I was greeted with a mug shot of an ugly middle-aged man that looked insane. I scrolled down the page to the text. "36 year old male charged with the disappearance of 2 children, 3 more were reported missing just weeks after his arrest. According to the witness, the restaurants janitor, who reported seeing the man luring the children backstage, claiming he had special passes for them. After 30 minutes of conversation, it is estimated the man killed them. Another picture, worse than the last. It was a picture of a table with teeth and eyeballs labeled with names. The man ripped out their teeth and scooped out their eyeballs before hiding the bodies. Officers say " Someone this twisted was bound to get caught the moment he ever tried to pull a stunt like this." Strangely enough, the restaurant owners had one of their employees bleach one of the animatronic suits. "The Birthday edition Freddy". A picture of the suit was shown. I exited out of the page and downloaded the jpegs of the "Birthday Freddy's". It was the same costume. The picture from the murders was tanner than the regular Freddy. The second picture was the same costume tanned again, now appearing golden, or yellow. The same one. The same one. It was the same one!? I have a headache now. I went into the bathroom to get some Tylenol. I flipped on the light. I saw it, or I imagined it. The robot was behind me. Panicked, I quickly grabbed the pills and swallowed them. Without water, they hurt my throat. A lot. I waited for her to get him and decided that I needed some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

After a nap I felt little better, I knew from now on that I would start to get even more paranoid than before. I checked every part of the house before I felt safe from then on. I didn't even know if they could pen doors, with those big paws. Wouldn't it be funny if you could just close the door and they would be stopped. I realized that they would probably break a wooden door down though. Great, now I felt discouraged. I decided to take my mind off it with a trip to my local fast food restaurant. I got a less than traditional meal this time. A whopper! It definitely took my mind off this just trying to eat it. After I finished up I thanked the front desk and I left, missing the trashcan on my first throw, I tried again. A hole in one! I felt good now. Not good enough to head to work yet. I really didn't want to go early either, it would be too awkward, having to face the janitor. Knowing what he was involved in and playing dumb toward me. Of all people me, the person with his life on the line. There was definitely something suspicious about this guy. I wondered if I sure dared to spy on him, get information about him. It was one of those underdog moments, 3 things could happen. He could be arrested, I could be arrested, or he could just be someone with some memory loss. Whatever the case, I might be in danger if I don't find clarity, whatever the outcome." Curiosity killed the cat." but my instincts are just to strong. I was hoping the other part of the saying was true at least. Words that filled me with hope. A sentence that will be on my until my final moments. "Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought him back!". Wow, that sounded so generic I almost threw up. I'm not a hero. I've made lots of bad choices in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't realize what time it was when I woke up. I was almost late today. I was glad though. I did not feel like having a conversation with the janitor. The janitor said that he was tired when I arrived and rushed me inside and locked the doors. Like he knew I had found out his involvement with the murder incident. His reaction was more proof that he had more to do with it than what met the eye. He had a nervous look in his eyes, although that could mean that he saw the robots move. I rushed to the office just in time to receive the watchman's call. The watchman! I forgot about him, he probably knows what's going on. Frankly, he's the closest thing to an ally I have. I had to get there really early tomorrow.

*Ringing*

Uhh, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm, I'm not implying that they died, that's not what I meant. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight. Uhm.. Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume, they might want to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Uhm ok, I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side.


	10. Chapter 10

Yah, the flip side. I'm getting really annoyed at his sarcastic nature in the face of danger. Or maybe I'm just jealous because I freak out to much in situations like this. Way too much. I have to take Tylenol every day I get home because of the stress. I get headaches, really easily. It's very frustrating. I waited for the phone call to end. I was getting tired of his voice. It was more annoying than comforting to me at this point. He didn't even have something valuable to tell me. I was just like, a checkup. Though he wasn't even here to talk to me. Really annoying, I felt like if I ever met him in real life, I would want to stay far away from him. It was ok at first, but now it's like he thinks everything he has to say is valuable because he's been here longer than me. Unless of course he's just gone crazy. That's entirely possible. It's my third night and I'm already tripping. I feared for the future. I really ad to find a better job than this. My record is just way to bad. I have, anger… Problems. It's not my fault for the most part but when people try to get into my privacy I can't stop my self from talking. Negatively. Usually resulting in a fight. In which I usually win, and get arrested. It's happened a lot with ex-coworkers. I've gotten fired, and sued, and it's come to the point of becoming bankrupt. I was glad to have a job that didn't involve socializing for the most part, to think on the bright side. Bright side, bright side! I'm actually thinking positive tonight. It's odd, oh no. Something bad's going to happen tonight huh. Just my luck. Just to remind myself of my situation. I remembered the "Birthday Freddy". Hmm, Freddy, Freddy, Freddy. Crap! He hasn't even been off the stage yet.


	11. Hi Guys

Hello everyone, this is the first time I'm getting to talk to you. This is my first story on fan , and you guys have already seen my content the day after it was released. At the time of writing I have 1,025 views and 1 follower! Incredible guys. Anyway, I'm releasing this series in ten chapter parts. I'm on chapter 17 right now, and when I'm done with chapter 20 I'll post the next ten chapters. Awesome, thanks for liking the content, and I would really appreciate reviews, I really want peoples input on my writing as I'm planning to make a real book soon. If you have a topic you want me to write about I can write about that in a different project at the same time. If at least 25 people message me and want the 5 chapters I have written now before I'm done with the other chapters, then I'll upload it early. Thank you so much, It's so unbelievable how many people that are reading this, but I want to feel like you guys are there, it takes lots of effort to write this while I'm in school.


End file.
